Were a team, We stick together
by ckk211918
Summary: Katara and Zuko have been happily married for close to 10 year. 3 beautiful children and the perfect life. That is til one night, while enjoying each other's company, they get ambushed by someone unexpected, Modern day Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

This is a modern Zutara story. Just about family, romance, adventure, angst, suspense, maybe a little drama with Mai in the picture, and a few others, I just can't think of them. Lots of Zutara, duh! Sukka, and Taang! Hope you enjoy.

Declaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The last Airbender.

The young married couple snuggled up underneath the covers of their king size bed as they watched one of Bride's favorite movies. The groom of course wasn't really into chick flicks. But for her he would watch anything she wanted to, just because. Even though they have been married close to 10 years, they still act like they got married yesterday.

Their love never faded. Every moment they would spend together, they would grow to love each other more than they thought they could. The couple on their big screen reached in for a kiss. That got the groom thinking. He looked down to his beautiful wife, taking his hand carefully out from underneath the big comforter and put it under her chin, gently pointing her face up to his.

He reached down and kissed her passionately. This kiss was not like any other. The kiss was powerful and loving. He loved his wife more than he would ever understand. His wife reacted with wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. He moved so he was on top of her. Their kiss lasted for a good 5 minutes, just wanting to enjoy each other.

"Katara, I love you more than anyone could ever think. And I swear nothing is going to change that. You're my one true love and you have given me the most important thing a man could ask for."

"What's that?"

"You're an amazing fire lady to our nation, a wonderful mother to our children. And I couldn't ask for anyone better. You match up to no one because your high above them. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you. I've done so many horrible things in my life. One of them was chasing you and Aang."

"You can't forget about Sokka." She smiled.

"Of course I couldn't forget your dimwitted brother, sometime I wish I could…" He trailed off, smiling.

"Yeah, we all do." She smiled again. "I love you, Zuko. And if you haven't chased us, I wouldn't be here with you or we wouldn't have these amazing children. You have done some bad things. But she have I. It's the past keep it there and look forward to the future. With me." She reached her hand up and touched his scar, grazing her thumb over the rough patch.

"I love you so much. Please never forget that." They shared another passiate kiss, feeling the heat off of the fire, in the chimney. It was in the middle of winter, and only very rarely would it snow and thig happened to be one of them. It was winter and snowing the fire nation. They got back to being conformable in their warm bed. Both of them were completely naked, from having passiate love making earlier before the movie started.

There was a sound, more like bang coming from the front door. "Stay here." Zuko said, getting up out of bed, pulling on his boxers and his robe, not caring to tie it.

"Be careful." Katara whispered as he disappeared out the door into the dark hall way. After a few moments of being gone, Katara had gotten up, getting dressed in a light blue nighty and pulling on her robe and tying it loosely around her waist.

She moved out the door and down the hall, until she saw a small flame floating. "Zu?"

"Yeah, baby." He walked over to her and wrapped he arm around her. "Let go back to bed, something just fell and broke."

She nodded and yawned, leading them back to their bed room. That was until the front door came crashing down. They both looked off the side of the stair railing to find 10 to 15 men dressed in black clothing coming through their front door.

Zuko grabbed her hand and ran to their children's room. The oldest Karina was 12, her room right next to her twin brother and sister's room which was next to their Zuko and Katara's. As they were remodeling the palace, Katara was pregnant with the twin's Iroh and Kai. Katara ran to Karina's room and knelt down by her bed, shaking her lightly.

"Sweetie, you got to get up."

"But I don't have to go to school until Monday."

"Come on, baby. We gotta go." Karina got up and followed her mom out the door to find Zuko with the sleeping twins in his arms.

"Let's go to the boat." He lead them to his study, Katara locking the door behind them. When they were safely inside, Zuko laid the twins down in one of the chairs by his desk and pushed a big bookcase out of the way, revealing a dark pathway. "This way." Katara picked up Iroh as Zuko got Kai and both of them ran down the hall with Karina close behind them. Zuko stopped and moved a rock, underneath was a little red button.

"What's that do, dad?"

"Closes off all exits and sends a distress signal. It even moved the bookcase back to where it was."

"They they are!" They heard a man, come running after them. Zuko quickly handed Kai to Karina and pushed her behind him as he sent and fire ball towards him. Katara flicked her free wrist, pulling the water out of puddle in the dirt and hitting him with a water whip.

"Take him. Get something out of him."

"I'm not letting a enemy of ours near you or the kids!"

"Zuko!" Do it!" She lowered her voice. "We need answers."

He nodded and took the sedated man onto his shoulder. Zuko lead them to the exit route, which was to the docks outside. They all loaded onto the speed boat. Zuko threw the man into the cage that was in the back, secluded from the rest of them.

"Katara start it up!" He shouted, through the halls.

Katara took the key and turned it in the ignition, making it roar to life. She steered it away from the palace and towards the north. She knew where they were supposed to go. A few minutes later of driving, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her stomach.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry, baby."

"I know, baby. I forgive you. Who would attack us like that?" She asked, sitting the boat to autopilot.

"I don't know. That guy is out cold."

"Can I go straighten him up?" She said, looking innocent.

"No."

"But Zuko." She got out her whining voice.

'No, he's not tied up."

"But he's in the _cell_." She said, putting extra emphasis on the cell.

"Fine. 5 minutes. Yell if you need anything. I'm going to put the twins in our bed."

She nodded and walked over to the closet and pulled out her backup waterskin, then turned towards the hall, leading to the cell room. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to see Karina, dressed in her red night gown that reached her knees.

"Can I come?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Just stay here."

"Okay." She put her head down and went back to the front. Katara reached the front of the closed door and took a deep breath. She entered, not afraid of what would happen. She was a master waterbender and could kill anybody with the flick of her wrist. She opened the door to find the man out cold on the metal.

She pulled her waterskin out from the side of her and pulled it out. She threw her hand towards his face, sending the water flying towards him. "Wake up!" She screamed.

As the water came in contact with his face under the mask, he awoke with a jolt. He looked around panicky. He was in a metal cage.

"Who are you?!" She yelled, collecting the water off from the cell floor and pulling it back into her water skin.

"Katara." The voice sounded so familiar. Who was he? He pulled off his mask as she came face to face with the man who haunted her dreams for so long.

She was angry. Steaming angry. She took all the anger that she had built up inside from him, and let it loose, releasing the water once again and throwing it towards him, pushing him to the ceiling, And with the slightest blow of her breath, she froze him to the upper corner. "Not so funny when you're the one that's pinned, is it."

'You little bitch! You're going to pay!" He trashed his frozen body with anger.

"Shut up! I'll pay? I'm going to make your life living hell! You attacked my family! You nearly killed my brother! I will make your life pure hell! And you know my husband's not going to like to see your ugly ass face behind the mask!" She flicked her wrist and moved her fingers, freeing him, but dropping him to the floor with a loud smack.

She turned towards the door, "I was wondering what a kind of horrible person would do this to my family, but not that I see your face and know who you really are. You're a horrible person! I hate you. Burn in hell." She opened the door, slamming it shut and walking back the front of the boat.

Damn, I think I did pretty well with that. Tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be up soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys! Holy shit I didn't even think that I would have some many followers it's only a few. But still. I'm so happy. You guys have really inspired me to write more. Thank you guys! :D Okay, on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender.

Katara walked out to the front of the boat and sat down in one of the chairs. She took a couple deep breaths and closed her eyes. "Katara, what's wrong?" Zuko kneeled down to her height and put his hand on his face. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"That man." Katara never realized that she had tears running down her face.

"What about him? Did he hurt you?" He wiped away the tears with his thumb. She looked up at him with blue watery eyes.

"No. But it's someone we know. Someone that wants revenge on us."

"Baby. Tell me who."

"What's wrong, mommy? " They both turned their heads to see a little boy look at them with golden eyes and tan skin.

"Nothing's wrong. Why don't you go back and lay in bed with your sisters?" Katara asked.

"Okay, mommy. Night night." The little boy waved his tiny hand and went back into the room he came out of.

"Baby, please tell who it is."

"Go look for yourself." With that he kisses the top of her head and heads down the hall towards the cell room. Katara nor Zuko were afraid of what was on the others side of this metal door that stood in front of him, but as big of a man he was, he was shaking to grab the door handle.

He did the same as Katara did before entering: Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. When he opened them back up, he knew what to expect. All of their enemies were running through his head. Which one could it be? Azula, Mai, Ty lee, it could be anyone!? Who? It could be Aang for all he knew. He opened the door to see the passed out man, laying flat on his stomach, face down on the floor.

He could see the black shaggy hair. Who? "Wake up!" Zuko shouted. His voice was powerful. Not as powerful as it was when he yelled at Karina for coming home, from sneaking out of the palace, but more than that.

The head of the man slowly lifted up from the hard, concert floor, he looked around once more as before getting up. He saw the face of the man standing outside of the cage and his heart dropped. "Zu-Zuko." He breathed. "Hey buddy, long time no see." Jet got up from the floor and slowly made his way to back corner of the cell, just for some space between them two, before Zuko ripped his head off.

"Jet." Zuko walked slow, seeing that Jet was intimidated by him. "Your right. Long time no see. Come here so I can give you a hug." Jet slowly got up from the ground and slowly walked to the front of the metal cage. He got close enough so Zuko could grab the collar of his shirt and yank him to closer.

His face smashed into the bars. Blood dripping out of his nose onto the floor.

"You little bastard. Apparently you didn't get the idea when my wife kicked your ass when we were kids. You got your ass beat to a pulp by a little girl, who is now a water bending master."

Jet quickly saw what he was doing, so he decided to play along. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Zuko was tightened up by his words.

"What we did. When, you know when we were kids. She begged me to do it. When I saw that little slut down on her hands again knees, I just couldn't say no to her. So I gave it all to her."

Zuko was not upset. He was pure angry. The anger built up in him as he opened the cell door and pulled Jet to the concrete wall with fire burning hands. "You little fucking prick. I swear to god I will kill you. I will rip you limb from limb. You ever talk about her like that again, I will fucking kill you. Katara was never that desperate. She would never fuck such a fucking scumbag like you. She'd rather have a real man." Zuko lit his hands with fire and threw it at him with all the force he had in him. He hit the wall and then the floor, leaving red marks on his stomach.

"You will never be half the man that my son is. You're lucky I don't bring him in and let him take a few hits on you." Zuko kicked his stomach and walked him double over on the ground. Blood was coming from his mouth, but Zuko didn't care. He kicked him again and again, hearing him yell out in pain. Zuko could hear the bones crack inside of him.

"Zuko!" He froze when he heard her voice. He was getting ready to kick again, but her words stopped him. "Stop it!"

Zuko leaned down to his level. "If I ever hear you say another thing to my wife, I will personal come and make sure she's not anywhere around to stop me from kill you. You leave me family the fuck alone." Zuko rose back up and headed for the door.

"Wait! I'll tell you who sent me."

"I'm listening."

"It was the Di lee. And.."

"Who?" Katara spoke up.

"Mai."

Zuko's heart dropped. "I'm going to let you lay in your own blood you dirty sick animal." With that, they both walked out of the room, turning off the light and shutting and locking the door securely.

"What happened in there to make you lose it like that?"

Zuko just shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"Tell me."

"He said you two had sex." He looked up at her with topaz eyes.

"What the hell? He said I had sex with him? What the hell!" She lowered her voice, "Do you believe that?"

"I don't know."

She said down next to him on the couch and made him look at her. "Never in a million years would I ever have sex with that nasty little bitch. I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. You know that he is nothing but a little prick. He made up that bullshit to make you mad." She took his face in her hands and made him look at him. "I would never touch that. I love you, please never believe anything that he has to say about me. It's nothing but bullshit."

Zuko chuckled and looked up at her. "Sorry I ever doubted you."

He kissed her and they went off to their bedroom on the ship where their children lay asleep. They moved them carefully to one side as they climbed into the other. Katara fell right to sleep on Zuko's shoulder, but he couldn't sleep with Jet right in the other room. He waited a few minutes before getting out of bed and going to the front of the small ship.

He sat down in the chair and took it out of autopilot. He steered it towards the Air nomads, where they were to go visit some old friends. The time seemed to fly by as slowly as possible. He looked down at the radar to find a big land mass not 3 miles away. They were close. The ship was armed with the latest technology that power could buy.

Their destination was not far from them. Zuko pushed the gas up as they got closer. A few minutes later he pulled into the docking station; he set it into park and went to go wake his wife. Soon Katara, Zuko, Karina, and the twins headed to the big set of front doors. Katara rang the doorbell with her free arm as Iroh was fast asleep in her other; she leaned against him heavily, almost fall asleep against his shoulder again .

A few moments later a taller bald man, with a arrow on his hand opened the door with sleepy eyes. "Katara? Zuko? What'd are you doing here?"

"We ran into some trouble." Zuko said softly.

A few seconds later a shorter woman with short black hair and a swollen belly comes to stand next to the man. "Sugar Queen!"

**How was that?! So sorry it took me so long to update. I was having a major case of writers block. But now I am healed! The next chapter is already being thought of but give me some ideas **


End file.
